Mirrors
by karin150301
Summary: Me encanta esa imagen, todo de ella me encanta, y si pudiera, estaría mirándola todo el tiempo.


**Mirrors**

Cuando el sol golpeó el rostro de Zuko el sueño se disipó de inmediato, era molesto pensar que su rutina como señor de fuego comenzaría en poco, que tenía cientos de cosas que hacer, juntas que atender, y acuerdos de paz que firmar.

Un bufido queso escapar de sus labios, mas fue interrumpido por el bostezo cercano y el tirón de las mantas, su vista viajó a la responsable de esto, una sonrisa parece en su rostro al ver la mata de cabellos azabaches extenderse sobre la cama.

La imagen matutina de Toph Beifong era algo impresionante que admirar, el brillo de su piel de porcelana, el rosa de sus labios y mejillas y la forma de su menudo cuerpo , ella es perfecta, y lo más gracioso es que ni siquiera lo nota.

–_¿Que haces aquí? –preguntó incrédulo._

_Visitar a su tío se había vuelto algo normal desde que se convirtió en el señor del fuego, una vez al mes iba desde Ciudad República hasta Ba Sing Se, sin embargo esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con Toph después de tanto tiempo. _

_La chica no pareció inmutarse ante su pregunta, y antes de contestar se tomó su tiempo degustando de un poco más de su té de jazmín. –Tu tío me invito y no hay mucho que hacer con mis alumnos –contestó con simpleza._

_El silencio se instaló de nuevo mientras Zuko tomaba asiento frente a ella. Aquellos ojos muertos siguieron fijos en la taza de en sus manos, una sonrisa tiró de los labios del mayor, vaya que los años habían pasado sobre Toph, su rostro ya no era tan regordete, y su cuerpo, aunque era menudo había comenzado a poseer curvas en los lugares correctos._

–_¿Podrías dejar de mirarme Chispita? –comentó sin apartar sus ojos del frente._

_La sonrisa creció en sus labios, algunas veces podía olvidar por completo que ella capaz de leerlo mejor de lo que él mismo podría hacerlo nunca. Los labios rosas volvieron a hacer contacto con la porcelana de la taza, su pequeña nariz se inundó con la fragancia del jazmín, sus bellos ojos se cerraron dándole por un segundo la apariencia de una pequeña muñeca._

–_¿Qué es lo que pasó? –habló él interrumpiendo con la bella imagen._

–_¿A qué te refieres? –sus ojos se volvieron en su dirección con el ceño fruncido._

–_Vamos, tu no eres la clase de chica que se queda en silencio, además no habías visitado a mi tío hace poco–señaló con una sonrisa._

–_¿Qué es lo que insinúas? –su mirada se afilo._

–_Nada realmente –fue su corta respuesta._

_Una charla salió, al parecer los alumnos de Toph había progresado más rápido de lo que esperaba, había visitado hace poco a sus padres, pero terminó su viaje más rápido de lo que esperaba, después de eso intentó una visita a Aang y Katara que resultó con un regreso rápido pues ambos se encontraban muy ocupados con temas del Avatar._

–_¡Agh! –se quejó dejando caer su rostro contra la mesa de té._

–_En retrospectiva estas sola –sonrió al escucharla gruñir de nuevo, era muy gracioso pensar que aunque su rostro era ahora el de toda una señorita, su carácter seguía siendo el mismo de la niña que conoció en sus años de exilio._

_El resto de la tarde paso con una que otra conversación casual de un par de amigos que llevaban años de no verse hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, tenía que regresar a más tardar el anochecer, por lo que esta era la despedida._

–_Si alguna vez te sientes sola, podrías ir a visitarme –fueron sus palabras recibiendo a cambio una diminuta sonrisa de sus labios rosas._

_-Espero no te arrepientas de tus palabras, pantalones flameantes -una sonrisa traviesa tiro de sus labios._

_Impresionante._

_Original._

_Toph no muestra que es una mera fachada todo eso_

_Zuko admite que por primera vez no puede hacer más que mirar esa mueca que parece una sonrisa llena de diversión acompañado de esos ojos, que aunque ciegos, son tan honestos._

_-No lo creo -son las palabras con las que se despide._

_Mentiría si dijera que no estuvo pensando en ella el resto de la semana, hurgando un poco en sus recuerdos, en todas las respuestas sarcásticas, en los golpes, las peleas y sobre todo en la sonrisas que siempre adornaron su rostro, una parte de él se sintió como si fuese la primera vez que la veía, de verdad, que miraba todas las cosas en esa joven mujer, impresionante de la forma en que Toph Beifong podía ser tan original._

_La siguiente vez que se encuentran ella está sentada en su oficina aguardando a su llegada. No la esperaba pero después de superar su casi ataque cardíaco, uno que no reconocería ni para sí mismo aunque haya sido la burla de ella durante los primeros treinta minutos de su encuentro, una sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios._

_-Pensé en lo que me dijiste -admite en algún momento, su ceño se a fruncido y sus labios han formado una extraña mueca el podría comparar con un puchero -Ya no puedes arrepentirte -advierte ahora con una sonrisa mirando en su dirección._

_-Creo que no._ -_Puedo verte devolverme la mirada, mantén tus ojos sobre mí, cariño, mantén tus ojos sobre mí. -¿Aun quieres ese viaje cambia vidas?_

_Los ojos de la chica se abren mientras la sonrisa que tira de sus labios se extiende y el rosa tiñe un poco de sus mejillas. -¡¿Hablas en serio?! -el solo asiente antes de que vea a la pequeña mujer saltar en su dirección y lanzarse contra él, el abrazo no duró lo suficiente para poder disfrutarlo antes de separarse y mirarle acusador -No terminarás por ignorarme esta vez ¿verdad?_

_-Lo prometo -es lo único que murmura antes de que ella vuelva a su humor chispeante y comenzar a hablar mientras ambos se dirigen afuera._

Y ese fue el último paso para verdaderamente deshacerse de su antiguo yo, de ese chico que haría cualquier cosa para conseguir el amor de su padre.

No, ahora es un hombre que no puede esperar a forjar su propio destino, de ver que cosas vendrán con ello, de saber que pasara con esa pequeña mujer que ahora le mira con ese brillo muy peculiar en esos ojos muertos.

_Porque ahora no quiero perderte, estoy mirando justo a la otra mitad de mí mismo. _

Porque esos ojos opacos brillan cada mañana mostrándole una imagen de él que se enorgullece de ser, ella refleja en esos ojos verdes todo lo que ha hecho y aunque hay pasajes que quisiera olvidar hay otros tantos que le hace sonreír con un calor extraño en el pecho.

-Tu eres… eres el amor de mi vida -una ceja femenina se enarca ante sus palabras antes de que ella cierre los ojos y se acurrucó más contra la almohada.

-Eres un idiota, Chispita -su voz suena apagada contra las mantas, pero aun así él puede escuchar esas notas llenas de vergüenza antes de que uno de sus lindos ojos escape de la cortina de cabellos negros y sabanas rojas.

_Me encanta esa imagen, todo de ella me encanta, y si pudiera, estaría mirándola todo el tiempo._

Su mano se posa hasta rozar una de las pequeñas manos de la chica, su pecho se llena de tantos sentimientos que él puede asegurar que no hay lugar al que no iría sí ella se lo pidiera ni cosa que no puedan logar.

-Quedémonos aquí, solo un rato más -murmura entrelazando sus manos y tirando de él mas cerca, su agarre es seguro y fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo tan suave que le permite derretirse contra ella.

En algún momento sus frentes se han juntado tanto que no hay nada mas que esos ojos mirándolo fijamente y devolviéndole el reflejo de sus orbes cual espejo.

-Solo un rato más -murmura tan bajo que apenas puede escucharse temiendo romper esa escena.

**Notas de la autora:**

1.- Bueno, no sé como quedo, pero me gusto, creo que pudo ser más largo pero no sé… espero les guste.

2.- Agradezco a quienes leen y un poco más a quienes dejan reviews.

3.-Personajes de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko y Nickelodeon, historia mía, sin más me despido, cuidense y sayonara.


End file.
